Happy Father's Day!
by AriandEzra
Summary: Just a little fluffy one-shot about Aria and Ezra on Father's Day! Read and Review!


**This is dedicated to all the girls on twitter who wanted a Father's Day fic! Just a little quickie one-shot about Aria and Ezra on Father's Day! I promise, I'll try to get a little bit of my other writing done before I leave for Denver on Friday!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! EXCEPT ETHAN (thanks to MzPinknGreen4 for her name suggestion!)**

**Reviews are love!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ezra POV:<strong>

Saturday's had always been my favorite day of the week. Back in college, it meant drinks with the guys or the occasional party. At the age of 22, it meant lazy days in my apartment with my then girlfriend, Aria Montgomery. At 23, it meant actual dates outside of the little apartment with Aria, since we had gone public. It was at first a shock to the somewhat sleepy little town of Rosewood, but after a month, no one really seemed to care.

Now Saturday's were family days in the park with Aria, who was now my wife, and our 3 year old son, Ethan. At 29 years old, I felt seemingly satisfied with my life. Aria and I had been living in New York City for a few years now; we'd moved here after Aria graduated from college. I had assumed the position as head of the English department at a high end Upper East Side school, and Aria was writing for the wedding announcement section of the Times.

The "inseparable couple", as Hanna had so graciously nicknamed us, gotten married after Aria graduated and waited awhile to have children. Then, one chilly autumn night, Ethan Sebastian Fitz was born. He is a carbon copy of me with Aria's hair color and eyes.

This Saturday is a little different, though. It's Father's Day. You know, the universal Hallmark holiday in which we celebrate the father figures in our lives. I was never really big on Father's Day; sure I'd send a card and a gift to my father, but I just believed it to be a big fluke. Things changed though after Ethan was born. It soon became my favorite holiday during the year. I awoke to a slightly bouncing on my bed and reached over to Aria's side of the bed to wrap my arms around her waist, but she wasn't there. Instead, when I opened my eyes, she was sitting on the edge of the bed, a large grin across her face, and was holding Ethan.

"Ethan, you know what to do," she said, winking at our 3 year old.

"Happy Fahder's Day, Daddy!" He smiled a wide grin; it wasn't a gummy little smile, as most of his teeth were grown in.

"Thanks little man! C'mere!" Aria released her hold on Ethan, and he toddled across the sheets and fell into my arms. I began to tickle him, and his giggles filled the master bedroom of our townhouse.

"Daddy! Please stop," he shrieked while laughing.

"This is what you get for bouncing on the bed!"

"Um, that wasn't him," said Aria sheepishly from the foot of the bed. "It was me."

"In that case," I said, putting Ethan aside, and walked over to Aria. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Ezra! Put me down!"

"Nope," I said, popping the "P".

"Ezra Michael Fitz!"

"Aria Christine Fitz," I mimicked her. I lightly threw her onto the bed, and bring my hands to her sides.

"You wouldn't." She looked at me with icy eyes, as my hands came closer to her sides.

"I would," I replied, my breath lightly fanning around her face. She moaned, and at her moment of weakness, I began to tickle her.

"I hate you," she said between laughs.

"I would believe you, my dear, except you're married to me, and I love you way too much. Hey Ethan!"

Ethan looked up from the muted television screen that Aria had probably put on when he woke up. Most Saturday's, Ethan wakes around 4 a.m., and either Aria or I [first one to hear him] gets him and brings him into our room.

"Want to help me tickle Mommy?"

* * *

><p>Most people say that bringing up a family in New York is a bad thing, but I would say the opposite. Well, at least when you live in a safe neighborhood. There's so much culture and history to teach your child when they grow up here.<p>

We were on our way to the usual Saturday location; Central Park. Aria and I grab coffees and push Ethan around in the stroller for awhile, just soaking up the "together-ness". During the week, I'm working, Aria's working, and Ethan is over at Hanna's apartment, playing with her and Caleb's daughter, Heidi. The four of us joke that they're going to get married when they're older.

We have family time when I get home and Aria brings Ethan home from Hanna's but we never get much time to really be together besides dinner. We have to get Ethan down by 8, and then Aria and I have to get some work done. Of course, we always try to do work together in bed, but end up getting distracted.

We settle down on the blanket we use routinely every weekend, in the spot we sit in every time. Aria sometimes says she wishes we'd do something new, but I know she secretly loves coming to the park and reading, while Ethan sleeps between us.

"Are you sure you don't want a present? Absolutely sure?" Her voice brings me out from the pages of my book. I looked down to Aria; she has Ethan sitting in her lap, and his "Toy Story" book open.

"Yes, Aria. I'm absolutely sure. Spending the day with you two is enough," I said, kissing her on the nose.

"Oh well, crap. Because we got you something." She began to fish around inside her oversized purse and whipped out a blue wrapped package. It was slightly heavy, and shaped in a square. I ripped open the wrapping paper, which revealed a little cement square with Ethan's hand prints and the date of today inscribed with little stones.

"I know it's not much, but Hanna and I took Ethan and Heidi to an art class and they were making…" she began to ramble, but I silenced her with a kiss.

"It's perfect."

"You like it Daddy," asked Ethan who finally tore his eyes away from his story book.

"Are you kidding, little man? I love it!"

Aria scooted closer to me under the tree, bringing Ethan in the middle of us. She laid her head down on my shoulder and I wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed both her and Ethan on the forehead.

This is why I relish Saturday's, as well as Father's Day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! 3<strong>

**.soprano.**


End file.
